


Open Late

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [73]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birth, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Harrington-Hargrove Child, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Pregnant Steve Harrington, eventual boyfriends, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve wants Billy to be there for their child.One-shot based on the song Open Late by the artist Ryan Lindsey.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 3





	Open Late

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

His body naturally woke up causing him to jolt as his eyes opened. Barely able to make out where he was, Steve stretched, feeling very cold and glanced down at his naked body just barely under the sheets.

He gasps and pulls them around him, but feels they're being tugged by someone else.

He slowly looks to his right and sees that tan, chiseled body lying beside him. His jaw drops and he yanks on the sheets to cover himself so he can leave. This was so not good.

Billy mumbles something in his sleep as Steve sat up and slowly worked his way off the bed.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." He whispers through his clenched teeth.

He can't believe what he did last night. Billy invited him for a night of surprises and Steve sure did have a night of surprises. He can't believe they did that last night.

Wrapping the cream colored sheet around his bare body, Steve crept out of the room and took one more look back at Billy and sighed, shaking his head. He can't do this.

He has no idea whose house he was even in or where he was for that matter. He was kinda buzzed driving there last night to begin with so for all he knows they could be in another fucking state.

Making sure no one was around, Steve was able to grab his keys and escape the house in just the sheet. He didn't want to risk getting his clothes and having Billy wake up. He couldn't face him right now.

Steve leaves the house as fast as he can and flies down the road trying to get home as fast as possible. Luckily, he recognized the area and was able to navigate his way back to his apartment.

He hurries inside and hops in the shower right away to get rid of Billy’s germs, unable to rid of whatever was inside him at this point. After his shower, he gets dressed in normal clothes and pulls out his suitcase. He’s gonna go stay with Nancy for a while because he knows Billy is gonna come after him, begging Steve to be with him so he figured he’d hide. He knows it's bad but he doesn't want to deal with him now.

Steve’s phone goes off so he goes around and retrieves it from where it was charging next to his bed. Billy texted him about last night and Steve didn't reply. Billy wants him so badly but Steve doesn't want to be with anyone right now. He’s comfortable with his life. Maybe he does need someone and he’s just confused or doesn't want to believe it.

Steve can't be stressing about this now. He’s gotta get his shit and hit the road before he’s found. It sounds so bad but, he hasn't committed any crimes just sex.

Once he’s all packed, he leaves and drives to Nancy’s house already making myself sick about this whole Billy situation.

**-Two Weeks Later-**

"Hey, Steve?" Nancy knocked on his bedroom door and peeked her head in.

"Hmm?" He hums, not wanting to leave this bed.

"I made you an appointment to go see a doctor."

"Ugh, Nance, you didn't have to. I'm fine."

"I wanted to and you are not fine. You've been vomiting all week and haven't left this room for anything else. You've hardly eaten too, so after we go there I'm gonna get you some food and you better eat it or else I'm shoving it down your throat."

"Okay, okay. What time is the appointment?"

"In half an hour so be ready."

"Alright." Steve sighs, getting up. 

She nods and closes the door to give him a chance to freshen himself up and get dressed.

He soon finds Nancy in her living room so they head out to go see this doctor. She drove about fifteen minutes into the city and pulled into the lot of this clinic. Steve hopes this place is legit and doesn't diagnose him with some fucking crazy ass disease. His insurance can only cover so much.

Nancy parked the car and they got out, walking inside. She went to check Steve in while he sat in one of the chairs in the waiting area. His phone was blowing up with texts and calls from Billy asking his whereabouts. He answers them occasionally to let him know that he’s alive but tries not to give anything away.

Nancy then comes and sits in the seat next to Steve while they wait.

Five minutes later, a nurse comes out holding a file in her hand.

"Steve Harrington?" She calls out. He nods and gets up with Nancy as they follow her into a hallway.

The nurse checks his weight and height, then brings them to a room where she checks his temp, and blood pressure. Everything was normal and she wrote it down then left, informing them the doctor will be in right away.

Steve sat on the bed, fiddling with his already clammy hands while Nancy sat in the chair beside him.

The doctor came in and introduced himself to them. He went through with asking Steve a bunch of questions regarding what's wrong with him, sexual activity, and other things that's only for Steve, Nancy, and his ears.

He did a normal check up and everything seemed fine, until he asked Steve to take a urine test.

He gave him the small plastic cup and Steve was excused to the restroom. He did his business in the cup and brought it back to the doctor. He slid on a latex glove and stuck a tiny strip into the urine.

"So, what exactly are you testing me for?" Steve asks.

"Well, if my assumptions are correct and this test comes back pink, you are potentially pregnant."

Steve’s breath hitches in his throat. "I-I'm sorry, p-pregnant? A-As in a-a b-baby i-is i-inside m-me?"

"Yes." He pulls out the strip and lays it on top of the cup. Steve's eyes stayed glued to it and it slowly started to turn hot pink.

"Holy shit." He whispers and looks back up at him. "W-what a-am I gonna d-do?" 

"I'm going to refer you to one of my colleagues, Doctor Sawyer. She's an OBGYN and is one of the best in the state. She's really good and will help you with all of your needs for this pregnancy. I will give her a call and request an emergency check-up. But don't be alarmed it's not really an emergency it's just so she can see you right away because she's always booked with appointments."

"O-Okay, thank you."

"Of course. I'll call her right away and you can head on over to her offices. She's located at one twenty seven West Main Street, Building four on the sixth floor." He says.

"Alright, thank you." Steve nods and gets off the bed.

Nancy thanks him too and they leave the clinic to go see Doctor Sawyer.

The whole car ride there, Steve couldn't stop thinking how the hell he was pregnant. Well, he knows he’s been sexually active but pregnant? Really?! This was just great! 

Nancy pulled into the lot, parked right up front, and they went inside to find the elevators. Once they’re in the office, Steve checks himself in and they’re taken back right away being placed in a room.

They sat and waited until the door slightly opened with a knock.

"May I come in?" A soft female voice asks.

"Yeah." Steve answers and the door opens more to reveal who he was assuming to be Doctor Sawyer.

"Hello there, I'm Doctor Sawyer, I'm guessing you're Steve, correct?" She asks.

"Um, yeah. I'm Steve and this is my friend, Nancy." She shakes her hand and pulls out a swivel chair to sit on.

"So Steve, I know that Doctor Stone took a urine pregnancy test on you and it came back positive. You've been sexually active within the last few weeks, right?"

"Yes."

"And you've been experiencing lots of nausea and fatigue as well, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, so usually for women those are signs of early pregnancy. It's called morning sickness and it usually lasts the first trimester which is the first three month of pregnancy. But before we go on with all this pregnancy talk, I want to do an ultrasound to confirm that you are indeed pregnant."

"A-Alright." He anxiously replies.

"Lay back for me please." She tells him.

Steve does as she says and Nancy goes closer to him, standing by his head, keeping her hands on his shoulder for comfort. 

"I'm just going to raise your shirt a little bit and squeeze this ultrasound gel onto your skin. It's a bit cold but it'll only last for a second." She rolls over this machine and dims the lights as she puts that gel onto his abdomen.

She grabs this device and puts it onto his skin, moving it around. She stares at the screen intently, as do they, and she jumps when she sees something. "Oh look, there it is!" She points to a small black and white orb on the screen.

"I-Is that i-it?" Steve asks.

"Mhm, that's your baby." She smiles and turns the screen more for them to see.

"My baby." He whispers and was struck with tears. He thought this was going to be a bad thing but he suddenly feels all this joy now and a connection with the baby.

"Now, if you choose to not keep the baby there are options but I-No! I-I'm gonna keep it." He objects and she nods.

"Very well." She softly says.

Steve glanced up at Nancy who had a smile on her face too.

"I-Is that okay, Nance?"

"What? If you had this baby? Of course."

"W-Well y-yeah, b-but i-if I'm s-still able t-to live with y-you?"

"Steve, you're welcome at my place no matter what and since you're in my care, I'll be sure to help and support you every step of the way." She says.

"T-Thank you." He cries and looks back at the screen. "I'm having a baby" He breathes, happily grazing his fingers along the screen.

After the appointment, they head home and Steve’s a nervous wreck.

"Nance, what am I gonna tell him? It's his baby?" He asks, panicked, pacing her living room floor.

"I don't know. Why don't you have him meet you here and we'll all talk about it over pizza."

"O-Okay, p-please don't let me d-do this alone." He cries.

"I would never, don't worry...we're in this together." She says and gives him a hug. He felt so lucky to have such a great friend in his life.

Later that evening, Billy came over and they all had dinner together like normal people. Steve eventually laid it on him that he was pregnant and feared that Billy was going to lash out on him but he didn't. He seemed to be more excited than mad.

"Oh Stevie, are you really having my baby?" He asks with a giant smile on his face.

"Yeah, but there are some things I want to enforce." Steve says. .

“Okay.” 

"I'm going to be staying here with Nancy for I don't know how long. You can come to visit me and check up on the baby and are allowed to come to my appointments. But please stop trying to make it work. I know that we're going to be parents together but I don't know if I'm ready to love someone yet."

"O-Oh, um okay." He swallows and Steve could tell he was upset. "I-Is that all?"

"Yes. I'm sorry but I'm not ready for that yet. I just want to focus on myself and the baby for now. And if you can't accept that then I don't know what to tell you."

"N-No, I do accept it. T-Thank you." He gets up and throws out his paper plate then leaves.

Hearing his Camaro leave the driveway, Steve’s heart broke. He really did love him but he was just so confused. Maybe he should just give him a chance. Billy seems to be willing to make things work between them. Steve just didn’t know what to do at this point.

**-Five Months Pregnant-**

Steve was folding his laundry to be put away and has been very emotional lately, he knows exactly why too. Well, for one, it's his hormones, and two, it's Billy. He hates seeing him go every time he comes to see him. Steve needs home more than he ever would’ve imagined.

It's become difficult for him to go on with this pregnancy feeling empty when he has the person he loves right within reach.

The baby's doing great and is constantly growing as is Steve since he’s now showing a lot more and gained himself a bump. It was a little weird at first but he’s gotten used to it and actually enjoys having his bump. He likes rubbing it at night when he gets lonely. He grew even more connected when he found out he was having a girl. Billy couldn't make the appointment, unfortunately, but Steve wanted to have a surprise gender reveal for him.

Today, however, was the worst out of all the days. Steve craved for him and needed him here with him and their baby girl.

Nancy was downstairs while Steve was in his room, still doing his laundry.

His hormones have him feeling all types of ways but he was more emotional than ever.

He just started to cry while he folded his clothes from how much he missed Billy. His cries turned into sobs, which then turned into loud weeps of sorrow. He needed him.

When he got up to put his laundry away, he heard movement outside his door.

"Steve? Everything okay?" The door opens and Steve stands there crying his eyes out while his best friend wonders what in the hell was wrong with him.

"What's going on? Is it the baby?" She asks.

Steve shakes his head and sniffles, putting away the rest of his clothes.

"You want Billy, don't you?" He sadly frowns and nods slowly. She nods as well and heads back down the hall.

He hears her talking to someone on the phone then returns back upstairs. "He's on his way." She says.

"T-T-Thank y-you, N-Nance."

"You're welcome, as long as you're happy. That's all that matters." She says and grabs a few tissues. She wipes Steve’s fallen tears and brings him into the bathroom so that I could refresh himself before Billy got there.

About ten minutes later, the front door opened and heavy boots ran up the stairs. Steve swung his bedroom door open and saw Billy standing before him.

He jumped into his arms and cried into his chest.

"What's the matter baby?" Billy asks while carrying Steve into the room. He closes the door behind them and locks it giving them privacy.

"I-I missed you B-Billy!...I-I n-need y-you!"

"Oh baby, I missed you too. You just saw me the other day."

"N-No! I-I mean I-I need you i-in my l-life forever...i-in our l-lives." Steve hiccups and Billy’s face softens. "M-Mine and t-the b-baby's."

He slowly starts to piece together what Steve means and tears brim his eyes. "Really?" He asks in a subtle whisper.

"Y-Yes." Steve chokes.

Billy’s lips curl into a soft smile and Steve feels safe with him again. They lay on the bed and Billy splays his hand out over Steve’s growing bump.

"I want to be in both of your lives forever...move in with me."

"W-What?"

"Move in with me...we'll be a family together. Me, you, and our baby...we'll be happy."

"...Okay." Steve frantically nods and they smash their lips together. How he craved Billy’s taste.

They intensely make out then suddenly, Steve feels movement in between them causing Billy to stop.

"Was that?"

Steve nodded and looked down at his bump. He pulls up his shirt and brings Billy’s hand to the stretched skin.

They felt a kick and he smiled. "Our baby." He smiles even bigger and Steve shakes his head, staring into his ocean blue orbs.

"No...our daughter.” He corrects and Billy’s smile fades.

"Daughter...you're having a girl?"

"Yeah, we're gonna have a daughter." Steve says, biting his lip.

Billy’s smile grows even more and they feel their little girl kick some more, their excitement intensifies and the heat between them gets stronger.

**-Four Months Later-**

Labor was no joke and Steve was so weak.

He sat on the birthing ball, bouncing lightly with Billy sitting in front of him in the chair, coaching him through contractions. Nancy was there but out of the way still showing her support.

Steve gets another strong contraction and stops bouncing. He groans and leans forward into Billy’s chest, grabbing onto his shoulders.

"Breathe baby...it's just a sensation." He whispers to Steve.

They breathe together in a rhythmic pattern working through the contraction.

"It's almost done, Steve. Keep breathing, you're doing great."

Steve softly groans, feeling it fade out and lifts himself back up. He was miserable and tired of this labor. He’s been going at it for fifteen hours. All natural.

"Where the hell is Doctor Sawyer?" He moans, rolling his head back.

"Nancy, go call for her please. I think we're about to have this baby." Billy says to her.

She leaves and Steve brings his head back to face his boyfriend.

"I want this to be over with already." He whines.

"I know, it's gonna be over soon. You've done so well so far just hang on a little bit longer." Billy soothes, running his hand through Steve’s hair.

"I don't know if I can, Billy...I just want her out."

"I know you do, babe, I know. Just hang tight she'll be here in no time."

Nancy runs back in with Doctor Sawyer and a few nurses.

"Hi Steve, feeling like you’re ready to push?" She asks, grabbing some gloves.

Steve tiredly nods and Billy removes him from the ball so he stands up, on shaky legs.

"Ow, oh god!" He drops into a deep squat and starts to push having the strongest urge to do so.

Steve puts all his trust into Billy to catch him which he does, and holds Steve up while he pushes down, whining loudly.

Doctor Sawyer drops to her knees and brings her hands to his entrance. "Oh yeah, okay she's coming! Get a few more nurses in here! He's having this baby now!" She shouts to her staff and two of them leave the room while others run around trying to get prepared for the arrival of their daughter.

"C-Can I keep pushing?" Steve gasps in between quick breaths.

"Yes, push if you have a contraction." She informs him.

Steve nods and squeezes Billy’s hand as he bears down.

"AGH!"

"Good Steve, she's crowning!"

"OH GOD! FUCK IT'S BURNING!

"It's okay! Breathe for me real quick.” Doctor Sawyer was guiding the baby out because she was coming quicker than expected. “Okay push, you got this Steve!"

Steve bore down and immediately started to scream. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. Jesus Christ! Push her out!"

"Steve, listen to your body and use that energy to push your daughter out! Come on, you know you can do this! Her head is coming!"

He grunts loudly feeling her head bulge out and tons of fluids splashing onto the floor. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! She's almost here, Billy!" He cried, heavily breathing against him.

"I know, love. You're doing amazing babe. Stay focused."

"Okay, Steve I want you to pant slowly for me while I unwrap the cord from around her neck." Doctor Sawyer says.

So, Steve pants as she says and keeps a firm grip on Billy’s hand while squeezing his eyes shut from the extreme pain he was feeling.

"Alright Steve, you can push for her shoulders now." She says.

Steve tightly clutches onto Billy’s hands and pushes down feeling her shoulders merge out one at a time. He moves up a little bit and screams from the pain.

"Bring your hands down, Steve! Catch your baby!" He let go of Billy and reached down as far as he could feel his baby girl's shoulders in his hands.

He opens himself wider and pushes down as hard as he can, popping the vein in his forehead as he delivers his baby girl into his hands.

"Oh my...god...hi sweetheart...hi." Steve carries her soaked body up to his chest and rubs her intensely as she starts to cry. "Hello my love...hi peanut." He heavily exhaled and relaxed against Billy who was quietly sobbing over the birth of their daughter.

Steve’s given a blanket and continues to wipe her down, ridding her of the blood and guck all over her body. He was already so in love with this little girl and fell even more in love with her. "Hi cutie...I'm your mommy." She was just so pure and beautiful and everything he could ever want in a daughter.

She's his everything.

**-Few Weeks Later-**

Billy and Steve were home with their baby girl and have been adjusting well to life with a newborn

She's perfect and so sweet and loving and they just can't take her cuteness.

It was pretty late at night when she started to cry so Steve got up and went to go get her. He went into her nursery and scooped her up from her crib. He carried her back to their bedroom and laid on the bed next to Billy, with her on his chest.

"It's okay love, mommy's got you and I'll never let you go." He quietly whispers, while softly stroking her back. "Mommy's always got you.


End file.
